Mi pequeño Amor
by gaiaspink
Summary: La diferencia de edades no debería condenar a un amor pero la sociedad no puede entender el amor, cuando es puro y sincero no importa las edades solo nace y desea florecer. Ichigo esta enamorado de su mejor amiga algunos años menor que el, solo basto una noche para dejar un recuerdo inolvidable en la vida de Rukia quien sola a los 15 años aprenderá a ser madre
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribo algo y ni se diga del tiempo que no actualizo mis otras historias, las razones son facilísimas PERDI LA INSPIRACION, las que son escritoras entenderán que al crear una historia hay un ´´algo`` que te inspira y tu escribes pero toda esa inspiración se me esfumo intento recuperarla pero no puedo, ahora al hacer esta historia me salió de la nada hace mucho ya lo tenía en mi mente y algo en un papel, la idea surgió cuando muchos años después me encontré con una de mis amigas que le paso algo de la historia, recordar la lucha que hicimos en ese momento me inspiro a crearlo primero lo narre en mi cabeza y recién a la PC, ya que una noche la inspiración pateo mis puerta y la escribí y aun que no dormí al final nada porque me la pase escribiendo de corrido me gusto como queda el primer capi.

Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios y porfa no me odien por no dar final ni continuación a mis otras historias solo pidan para que me regrese ese gusanito que me hacia desesperadamente escribir

CREDITOS.

Los personajes de Bleach ya saben que NO son de mi propiedad son de propiedad única del gran Tite Kubo, solo la historia es mía.

MUSICAS.

La canción base de la historia de de Alejandra Guzmán ´´Yo Te Esperaba`` De los Karkas (grupo folclórico de mi país) Canción Para Mi Hija. Estas canciones me dieron más ideas e inspiración.  
Capitulo 1 Mi pequeño y Mi gran Amor

Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años se encontraba sentado en la cama de esa habitación iluminada por la tenue luz que provenía de la luz de luna, filtrándose por la ventana, su cabellera naranja se encontraba mas alborotada de lo habitual por haberse estado tirando del cabello, ese acto era típico de él cada que se encontraba preocupado o nervioso, sus ojos miraban con una calma fingida a la joven y pequeña muchacha que se sentaba frente a él en una silla. Era de compleción delgada y pequeña para su edad ya por cumplir los 15 años, de piel clara, cabello corto y ojos de color de una estela, mescla de azul y violeta.

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba tratando de hacerse entender a si mismo que se debía de ir de su país, para ello tenía a su mejor amiga unos muchos años menor que él, Rukia Kuchiki joven de 14 años y hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki un empresario importante en la industria y socio comercial hace muchos años del padre del muchacho. Dentro de un tiempo el debía de partir a Londres, sus padres indicaban que era lo mejor, la mejor solución al ´´problema`` que habían descubierto del chico, aun que este indicaba que no era lo correcto que él era capaz de controlarlo, aun así ellos ya eligieron y dentro de unos días partiría para quedarse en ese lado por muchos años, solo hasta que pase el problema.

Yo lo entiendo – le respondió la chica de cabello azabache – pero aparentemente el que no lo entiende eres tu – indico – si no quieres irte di que no y ya, tus padres de seguro entenderán – dijo esperanzada ya que no quería alejarse de él

Conocía muy bien a su amigo pues desde que llegaron a vivir al pueblo la habían puesto a su cuidado, el con unos 10 años y ella apenas con sus 5 años se conocieron y al fin tuvo un hermano con quien compartir, pues desde la muerte de sus padres su hermano mayor se desentendió de su existencia y se dedico al negocio familiar llevándolo a ser uno de los principales a nivel nacional, su capacidad en lo referente era tan grande y admirada por muchos, la muestra clara era la empresa heredad casi en la quiebra.

Los dos niños se la habían pasado el tiempo juntos ya cuando crecieron más Ichigo se había convertido en algo así como su guarda espaldas, no la dejaba sola nunca y siempre estaba vigilando que nadie se meta con ella ni la molesten. Cuando al fin dejo el colegio ya para ingresar a la universidad había encontrado el modo de sacarse tiempo para pasar algún momento del día con ella y no dejarla sola, por lo cual estaba agradecida mucho pues sabía bien cuan sola se sintió desde la muerte de sus padres y él había hecho un intento para cubrir un poco ese vacío.

Le dolía que su mejor amigo se vaya, pero lo que más le dolía y no solo un dolor físico en el corazón si no un dolor más profundo impalpable pero real, era el dolor que veía en los ojos de él, lo quería tanto que siempre se había esforzado por estar con él en los momentos más tristes del muchacho como cuando su madre se enfermo y paso mucho tiempo en el hospital, no toleraba ver tristeza en su amigo. Se acerco vacilante con la mano extendida, pues tenía miedo, de un tiempo atrás el evitaba su contacto se alejaba de ella como si tuviera un virus mortífero, aun así con pasos tímidos y manos temblorosas se acerco hasta él y puso su pequeña mano en su cabello acariciándolo con calma, sintió los brazos fuertes del chico aferrándose a ella como víboras aprisionándola con fuerza por la cintura para unos segundos después sentir los temblores de su cuerpo

¿Sabes? – hablo ella con voz suave casi un murmullo – odio no ser más grande, ni más fuerte que tu, porque no puedo protegerte, si fuera grande te protegería, pero soy peque no solo en mi cuerpo si no en edad y fuerza por lo que solo puedo cuidar de ti cuando ya te han herido y eso me llena de frustración – al fin le dice lo que siente, la impotencia de no poder protegerlo y la rabia de solo tener que cuidar y ayudar a curar las heridas que le dejan, heridas que en su mayoría no son físicas si no heridas del alma que son más difíciles de sanar

Al menos sé que me quieres proteger – le responde con voz menguada por el nudo que tiene en la garganta, ¿Cómo dejarla para ´´vivir´´ cuando ella era su vida?

Con los ojos irritados por la negación a dejar caer las lagrimas, levanta la vista en dirección del rostro de su amiga y ahí se encuentra con los ojos violáceos de ella, eran tan magníficos que no necesitabas ir a un planetario para ver una galaxia, sus ojos eran eso, una galaxia y ese brillo era como un montón de estrellas agrupados y en esa galaxia el se perdía con facilidad, por eso y más el sentía lo que sentía, no pudiendo evitarlo pues su razón se había ido muy lejos solo empezó a acercar el pequeño rostro de ella al suyo, mirándola de manera intensa logro hacer que ella no se resista cuando al fin la tuvo frente a frente sello sus labios con los de ella en un beso largo lleno de deseo y de pasión pero sobre todo lleno de sentimientos, mostrando el amor que solo por ella sentía, y justo ese era su problema.

Sus padres y el hermano de ella se habían dado cuenta que el no la veía como una amiga o una hermana, si no que la amaba como a una mujer, habían gritado tanto cuando lo admitió que condenaron a ese amor como maldito, vil y cruel, no dieron tiempo de explicar lo puro y sincero que era ese sentimiento, la decisión que tomaron fue cruel, EL debía de irse y dejarla a ella pues temían que ella también sintiese eso por él y siendo una niña ella no tenía derecho a sentir ni a decidir nada, las opciones eran crueles para los dos: si no se iba él, se iba ella a un colegio internado en el extranjero, y alejarla a ella de los pocos que la quieres no era justo, se sacrifico deseando que ella sea feliz y su partida no le suponga un dolor muy grande.

Pero en ese momento nada importaba, nada tenía importancia, el mundo entero se congelo quedando solo los dos, el sentir el cuerpo de ella junto a él y del de él junto a ella, el pequeño el inocente corazón de la chica latió de manera ensordecedora, su delicado y frágil cuerpo se tenso al sentir tantos sentimientos y sensaciones que estallaron en ella como si de dinamita se tratase. Por su parte el estaba igual, no importaba lo fuerte o lo alto que era, su cuerpo reaccionaba con facilidad a la sensación de la calidez de su joven amiga, cada parte de su ser fue consciente de las reacciones de ella logrando estimular más a su cuerpo, descendió su mano derecha por su cintura logrando pegarla más a su cuerpo, mientas que la izquierda recorría su espalda en movimientos circulares para relajar la tención que sintió formarse, con una calma nunca mostrada en el, fue descendiendo su boca por su cuello dejando besos húmedos en la piel sensible de la joven, poco a poco logro hacer una masa maleable de piel y carne de su amiga que solo respondía a sus caricias con débiles jadeos y fuertes suspiros, una parte de su mente le decía que debía de parar, que aquello estaba mal pero nada le logro detener de sus acciones.

Poseyó de manera tierna y suave el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Rukia, dejando en cada centímetro de su piel besos como marcas invisibles que la seguirían por todo el tiempo, desgarro con su duro sexo el interior de su vientre y poseyó su virginidad. Solo la pálida luna fue testigo de la entrega de ambos, las estrellas titilaron más fuertes para permitirles guardar con claridad ese bello recuerdo y el cielo bendijo esa unión.

Pero solo el cielo les dio su bendición, los humanos sentenciarían y castigarían a ese amor.

Pasaron semanas desde el encuentro donde ninguno tuvo tiempo de encontrarse, los padres de él le controlaban y le habían dado la tarea de hacer todos los documentos correspondientes a su partida, el hermano de ella la había mandado a cursos especiales que no necesitaba, cuando espero la visita de un conocido mensual no llego, espero el otro mes para sospechar de lo sucedido. Temblando como hoja al viento Rukia esperaba a ser atendida por el médico, se sentía tan incómoda por las miradas que le dedicaban las demás personas, pues no era muy normal que una niña de 14 años este esa área. Se sintió aun peor cuando la doctora la atendió y tuvo que ver su rostro de sorpresa al saber que era ella quien venía a consulta. Espero unos minutos más para que la doctora le diera el veredicto final, confirmando irremediablemente lo que la muestra comprada de la farmacia ya le había dicho.

Estaba embarazada e iba a ser Madre.

Con la cabeza hecha un lio y los ojos ardiendo por el llanto contenido se encamino directo a la casa de su amigo, no importaba si la regañaban por haber faltado a clases, no importaba nada más que decirle todo a él, pues estaba segura que como siempre él le ayudaría.

Hola Rukia chan…. – saludo efusivo el padre de su amigo, este señor siempre era muy hiperactivo

Buenas tardes señor – saludo cohibida - ¿está Ichigo? – pregunto

Pasa hija, está en su cuarto – se hizo a un lado y permitió el ingreso de la niña, no pudo negar a su hijo no solo por que el la extrañaba y le partía el alma ver a su único hijo varón sufrir, sino también por ella pudo ver en el interior de sus ojos que un terrible dolor se escondía y ambos era sus medicinas correspondientes

Con pasos cortos se adentro en la gran casa Kurosaki, conocía a la perfección toda la infraestructura que no dejaba ver ya las primeras muestras de abandono al estar todo los cuadros y demás adornos que decoraban recogidos para su traslado, aun que no le importo mucho ese hecho, en ese instante solo le importaba ver a Ichigo. Se paro frente a la puerta escuchando como su amigo hablaba furioso con alguien a quien no conseguía ver por su tono sabía que no quería ser interrumpido así que se paró un rato para armarse de valor, después de todo lo que le tenía que decir no era pipoca.

Claro que no Chad esa fue la peor estupidez que cometí, fue y es un error – decía su amigo – solo espero que lo olvide para siempre y nunca se lo diga a nadie –

Hablando así te escuchas como un perfecto canalla Ichigo – le reprendió la voz áspera de su amigo

Lo sé, pero es una pequeña niña solo tiene 14 años –

Aun así tu la hiciste tuya – le recordó la voz

Si y el haber tenido Sexo con Rukia es un error mundial, un error que me sigue como fantasma todo los días – gruño frustrado

Ya no escucho nada mas, sus oídos se habían tapado con la última frase de el repitiéndose como cinta. Sintió claramente como su corazón se desgarro sin piedad en su interior, un dolor tan desgarrador se que sintió como su respiración desaparecía, en su mente la voz de Ichigo le gritaba ´´sexo, error, Rukia`` que al final significaba lo mismo el se arrepentía de lo que paso y esa pequeña vida que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella era un error, un error para él, para ella era apenas un rayo de luz. Se giro en completo silencio y al pie de la escalera de mármol respiro hondo tratando de calmarse y de dibujar en su rostro gestos de no pasar nada malo.

¿Te vas ya Rukia? – le pregunto el hombre mayor

Si señor se me olvido que tenía una cita importante – le respondió con los caches colorados

Lograste hablar con Ichigo? – cuestiono

La verdad es que no, apenas iba de camino cuando recordé, por favor no le diga nada de que vine de seguro empieza a interrogarme por mi cita y aun me da pena contarle de mi novio – le dijo la única mentira que podrían aceptar sobre ocultar el origen de SU hijo

De acuerdo, pero ve con cuidado y llega a casa pronto – le recomendó mientras se iba, al verla en la puerta de su casa volvió a hablar – ¿ya sabes que nos vamos cierto? –

Sí señor, Ichigo me lo ha contado por teléfono – le respondió, debía de ocultar al mundo que Ichigo y ella se vieron hace tiempo, después de todo nadie la vio llegar ni salir de esa casa dos meses antes

Que poco tacto decírtelo por teléfono – reclamo indignado – bueno partimos mañana por la noche ¿iras al aeropuerto? – pregunto

Si estaré ahí después de todo debo de decir adiós a mi familia favorita – le dijo y sin mas después de una corta reverencia salió de esa casa,

Con las palabras de Ichigo dañándola se metió en su casa sin más, nadie noto su dolor pues nadie estaba nunca en su casa, desde la muerte de sus padres su hermano Byakuya se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a las empresas para hacerla más grandes e imponentes y su esposa Hisana también trabajaba en la empresa de su hermano por lo cual el vacio y el silencio de la casa ahora se le hizo como si todo el escombro que saldría de esa inmensa casa la aplastase.

Dentro de poco el avión partiría y este era el último llamado a abordarlo, el joven de cabellera naranja se quedo hasta el final esperando la llegada de su amiga pero ella nunca llego, con el resentimiento inundando cada parte de él se encamino a la puerta de abordaje, este era su ultimo día en ese pueblo y ella no vino a decir adiós, porque si, eso era lo que ambos debían de decirse un adiós que dolía peor que arder en el infierno, giro a la sala con la esperanza de verla pero su esperanza murió en cuanto vio que no había quien él deseaba solo sus pocos amigos estaban ahí despidiéndole, suspiro con resignación e ingreso no había marcha atrás, ahora no había nada que lo pudiera retener, si tan solo ella hubiese llegado le hubiese pedido que no la deje que se quede, si tan solo hubiese podido escuchar los sentimientos de ella hacia él, saber que sentía antes y después de lo que pasaron, en su mente estaba grabado con fuego en la primer, última y única noche que le hizo el amor, que pudo recorrer su piel con sus manos y sus labios. Para algunos ese hecho supondría un error, supondría una falta tan grande después de todo las personas se peguntaban ¿Qué satisfacción se encontraba en tomar un cuerpo de una niña? Pero para él no era solo una niña era el cuerpo que contenía a la persona que amaba y que amaría para siempre, ese amor que muchos suponían solo un capricho de un loco obsesivo era producto del amor más puro que nunca se vio ni se verá en este mundo, pues solo las almas que han tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a su gemela, a ese complemento de ese faltante que supone nuestra existencia podrían entender sus emociones, él la amaba y si dejándola hacia que su vida tuviese un poco de color estaba bien así, pero solo una persona más sabia de lo que había pasado su amigo Chad quien le había gritado recordándole que ese acto era considerado un delito, para todos se supone había violado a una niña, pero los dioses lo sabían, esa noche había amado como nunca más a esa niña.

Hecha un ovillo se recostó en su cama cubriéndose por completo con las mantas como si se tratase de un escudo protector, las cosas iban a ir mal y ya se lo veía venir, Ichigo partía sin enterarse de nada y se supone que eso era lo mejor, después de todo no quería que su vida se trancara por un error que cometió y a pesar de tener ese inmenso dolor en su interior se prometió cuidar de él, justo ahora podía cuidarlo como había querido hacerlo siempre.

Después de eso paso otra semana donde su falta de apetito y constantes mareos empezaron a preocupar a los pocos habitantes de esa casa quienes informaron al joven patriarca de la familia Kuchiki y este decidió intervenir en el asunto, no le gustaba en nada que su pequeña hermana no coma, sabía que la partida de Ichigo la afectaría pero que llegue al extremo de no querer alimentarse era el colmo. Podía entender su dolor después de todo el había visto bailar en los orbes violáceos de su hermana el amor que sentía por su amigo, no iba a decir que Ichigo Kurosaki le agradase ni mucho menos le tenía afecto, pero si estaba agradecido, cuando sus padres murieron el llego cubriendo el hueco de dolor que dejo la muerte de sus queridos padres, pues el no había podido hacerlo empeñado en llenar el hueco económico que les dejaron, con el tiempo su empresa se había vuelto un gran imperio pero se dio cuenta que su verdadero tesoro ya no era de él, que la única razón por la cual se había dedicado tanto al trabajo se había alejado tanto que para ella ahora solo era un extraño, ya no veía en sus ojos la admiración que antes podía apreciar ni el cariño tan profundo, ahora solo veía un respeto inundado por el temor y ese hecho le dolió, cuando empezó a prestar atención a su hermana se dio cuenta que ahora esa mirada de admiración y ese cariño infinito era dirigido a su amigo Ichigo, pero también vio brillar amor por él, no amor de hermanos ni mucho menos mas al contrario ella lo veía físicamente atractivo y eso empezó a preocuparlo y más aun cuando vio que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos por el chico pues él era en extremo posesivo con ella y le daba toda atención posible olvidándose de los demás y eso él no lo podía permitir, como dijo no porque lo odiase, si no porque su hermana empezaba a vivir y el ya había vivido más que ella para ese momento por lo cual decidió intervenir.

FLASH BACK.

Isshin debemos de hablar – demando con voz firme en patriarca Kuchiki

Byakuya…. ¿te dignaste a bajar de tu pedestal? – pregunto burlón el padre de Ichigo

No molestes esto es serio –

Pasa a tu humilde casa y hablemos – respondió más serio al ver la cara de su vecino, se dirigieron a la oficina del hombre mayor donde se sentaron en sus cómodos sofás - ¿Qué pasa Byakuya, porque esa cara de seriedad? –

Lo notaste ¿cierto? – pregunto suspicaz no confiaba mucho en el hombre pero sabía lo perspicaz que era, después de todo el le hizo dar de cuenta que estaba enamorado de una de sus trabajadoras – lo que pasa entre tu hijo y mi hermana – gruño al ver la cara de ´´inocencia´´ que ponía su anfitrión

Ah¡ eso…. – dijo suelto como si estuviesen hablando del clima

Si ´´eso´´ es lo que me trae aquí – gruño

No podemos hacer nada, no estoy muy de acuerdo pero te puedo asegurar cuando te digo que los sentimientos de Ichigo son muy fuertes –

Yo no me confiaría en sus sentimientos – dudo de la palabra del hombre, después de todo un joven que sabía de sentir…

A pesar de ser jóvenes no quiere decir que no sientan Byakuya…. – dijo el hombre mayor al saber lo que pasaba por la mente del otro – te preocupa que tu también viste ese sentimiento en tu hermanan ¿cierto? –

Así es, no dudo de su capacidad de sentir, si no dudo de su capacidad de ver mas allá de Ichigo –

Hablaron por largo rato hasta que el joven de ojos miel llego a su casa después de un día duro de clases y entrenamiento en kendo, pidieron su presencia y le explicaron la situación, al verse descubierto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sus sentimiento fuertes asía Rukia Kuchiki.

No lo planee así ¿de acuerdo? solo paso, pero no me arrepiento de mis sentimientos yo la amo – declaro firme

Como puedes amarla – estalo el padre furioso con su hijo por no medir sus palabras ante el hermano de ella – es una niña, no puedes amarla, se criaron casi como hermanos – le grito

Pero no es mi hermana…. – murmuro agotado, había estado tratando de hacerles entender sus sentimientos hace ya bastante tiempo pero parecían no entender nada, aun que era su padre el que gritaba Byakuya solo estaba en silencio mirándolo con fiereza parecía dispuesto a matarlo en cualquier momento

Veo… - al fin de largo silencio intervino el peli negro – veo que tus sentimientos si son firmes y que es probable que la ames con el fervor que declaras y creo que si justo ahora le pregunto a Rukia si ella te ama ella responderá que si – esas palabras hicieron latir esperanzadamente el corazón del joven – pero debes de entender que eso nunca lo permitiría yo –

Byakuya se que crees que no soy digno… - empezó a hablar el joven pero fue callado por la mirada acecina de su interlocutor

Ciertamente Kurosaki no te creo merecedor de ella, pero decidí creer en tu amor que dices tener por eso espero que entiendas mi posición –

Ella tiene 14 años es joven y no sabe ni siquiera que es el amor, no conoce a nadie más allá que tu, he visto a sus conocidos y en ellas solo hay niñas de su edad, y tu eres en definitiva el único del sexo opuesto que esta con ella, estoy seguro que ahora cree amarte pero ¿que pasara más adelante si se da cuenta que no te ama y que en realidad solo fue costumbre? Ella es joven y no sabe de las experiencias, por eso te pido que la dejes crecer como una chica normal, si con el tiempo ella aun te ama y tu a ella no me opondré, después de todo y contra todo pronóstico me agradaría que seas tú el hombre que se quede con ella, por que se cuanto confía en ti y lo mucho que has hecho por ella, pero no quiero que su gratitud se confunda con amor o que detenga su vida, déjala crecer como cualquier adolecente normal permite que haga su vida y luego ya veremos – era la única alternativa que le daban dejarla seguir sin él y para ello el padre del chico programo su viaje

Se iba toda la familia gracias a la oportunidad de el de trabajar como director de un nuevo hospital que se inauguraba en Londres, su esposa entendió lo sucedido y se entristeció por su hijo, pero ella también creyó ser la mejor solución debían de separarse y dudaban algún día se vuelvan a ver ellos era diferentes y no estaba destinados a estar juntos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y la bomba estallo en la mansión Kuchiki cuando la mujer del presidente entrego la muestra de embarazo; ella había detectado los síntomas del embarazo de su cuñada, los gritos de furia y de enojo fueron escuchados por toda la casa, Byakuya Kuchiki no podía creer que su hermana cometiese ese error, apenas una niña estaba embarazada y era la vergüenza de su familia, le importo mas el qué dirán de la gente, sus conocidos, la situación empresarial, cuanto bajaría las acciones si esa vergüenza se llegaba a conocer, ordeno a gritos que le diga quién era el padre del ´´bastardo que llevaba en su vientre´´ pero la joven no dijo palabra alguna, las palabras crueles que salieron como adjetivos calificativos dolieron tanto como saber que Ichigo la consideraba un error, su hermano veía en ella como una chica fácil que se acostaba con cualquier hombre pero… ¿no había pasado justamente eso?, se había acostado con Ichigo y aun que ella lo amaba eso no debería de haber bastado para entregarse a él sin objeción alguna, pero ella creyó ver en sus ojos amor.

Byakuya Kuchiki entonces exigió que se deshaga del problema, si no había un padre para hacerse responsable, lo mejor era salir del problema, del estorbo, arrojo en el rostro inundado de lagrimas de su hermana billetes de cortes grandes

– Esto será más que suficiente – dijo y se dirigió a sus aposentos sin antes dar un ultimátum – si mañana no te libras del problema puedes sacar tus cosas de aquí e irte, aun que claro nada en realidad te pertenece – le dijo y se fue a su cuarto, solo después se enteraría el dolor y lo trascendental de esas palabras.

No durmió toda la noche la desesperación la embargaba ¿qué aria? Toco su vientre que estaba poco inflamado y el instinto de proteger la vida que llevaba en su interior fue más grande que nada, pensó en todo lo que significaba tener un hijo pero solo el ver la foto de su madre le ayudo a decidirse por completo, su madre había decidió tenerla a ella a pesar si ella moría pues había sido de alto riesgo, sus padres decidieron traerla para conocerla y siempre habían dicho que eso les hacia feliz, y ella deseaba conocer a su bebe, el amor por ese niño que recién se formaba en su vientre inundo todo en su pequeño cuerpo y en una mochila apenas con un cambio de ropa, una frazada de color cielo regalada por Ichigo, un cuaderno y bolígrafo, el poco de dinero ahorrado y el que su hermano le arrojo en la cara salió de la casa cuando el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte ella salió de casa sin saber dónde ir, ni como continuar, solo sabía que debía de seguir.

La mansión Kuchiki se hundió en el caos por completo al comprobar que la joven niña había huido de casa sin llevarse apenas nada consigo, la buscaron por todas partes pero nadie supo mas de ella había desaparecido de la familia para siempre.

Ya decía el dicho que cuando uno no quiere ser encontrado ni teniéndolo en frente lo verían y ella había logrado eso, cuando salió de casa fue al único lugar que tenia, a la casa de su amiga Orihime quien lloro, grito y rio todo mescla de alegría y tristeza, alegría por la llegada del niño y la felicidad que veía en Rukia, tristeza por la forma que tuvo que ser tratada pero no importo nada ella la ayudaría, hablaría con su hermano para que le dejasen quedarse con ellos en casa, y a pesar de que a un inicio se negó por completo entendió su situación no pudiendo mas contener su verdad fue a ellos que conto que el padre del bebe era Ichigo (a quien conocían pues se reunían como ´´amigos´´ de la misma promoción del colegio y porque su hermana era amiga de Rukia con quien el siempre estaba) también les conto lo que escucho en la puerta, el dolor causado por sus palabras, como su hermano le arrojo dinero como si se tratase de una ramera y le ordeno que aborte o se vaya de casa y la decisión era muy evidente.

Inoue Orihime era la pequeña de una familia de dos, sus padres los habían dejado de lado cuando su hermano recién tenía 15 años y la pequeña apenas sus casi 5 años, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación cuido y crio de su pequeña hermana, trabajo y estudio y el esfuerzo a tanto trabajo y empeño dio resultados, ahora tenía un puesto alto en una empresa muy conocida con lo cual aun mantenía a su hermana que si bien no tenía todo lo que ella quisiese, si tenía cosas para vivir cómodamente la alegría y la ternura que su amiga desprendía era lo que le había permitido acercarse a ella y tener esa amistad pues a pesar de todo el dolor sufrido ella siempre sonreía y daba mucho amor, a pesar de su diferencia entre una y la otra su amistad era firme y fuerte, sin duda alguna se complementaban a la perfección.

El tiempo paso haciendo que su anterior vientre plano, vaya creciendo de acuerdo al crecimiento del niño que llevaba en su vientre, ese niño que dentro de unos meses llegaría y seria un ser a quien cuidar, pero sobre todo se aferro a la idea que sería su compañía, el único que le quedaba después de que su ´´familia`` la echase y tratase como un paria. Iba con frecuencia al médico quien controlaba su embarazo, en el hospital era querida por pocos, mas desde que decidiera tener a su hijo a pesar del riesgo que corría por su embarazo pero también era mirada y juzgada por muchos que la veían mal por haber tenido relaciones a tan corta edad y salir con su ´´domingo 7`` .

Ruki, tu hermano ha vuelto a venir a preguntar por ti y me asusto tanto que casi admití que estabas aquí, pero le dije que no te habías puesto en contacto conmigo desde antes de la partida de ese idiota – a pesar del miedo porque su hermano había regresado otra vez a preguntar por ella le divirtió ver que no sacaba de Idiota a Ichigo, de hecho era la única ´´mala palabra´´ que usaba – y me dijo lo mismo de siempre, que si me contacto contigo te pregunte donde estas –

Que haré? – pregunto desesperada, este a pesar de ser una ciudad grande era también muy pequeña en comparación con Tokio y cualquiera podría verla y decirle a su hermano donde estaba y eso no podía pasar la alejaría de su bebe eso era más que seguro

Bueno, ayer hable con mi hermano y me dijo que tal vez podías ir donde tía Kukaku a vivir, ella está sola y le vendrá bien una compañía, pero vive en un pueblo en las afueras de Kioto –

No creo que me acepte en este estado – le dijo mostrando su vientre grande

Dudo que ella te juzgué por qué pasó una situación así ella también aun que claro la diferencia radica en use la familia le apoyo y mi primo se crio con todo el amor que le pudieron dar, bueno mi mama no corrió con esa suerte – rio tontamente para disimular su dolor

Creo que me iré ahí, si me lo permite –

Oh ya está todo después de la visita de tu hermano me dije que NO podía encontrarte no quiero que lastime a mi ahijado así que le conté casi todo y ella esta esperándote –

Gracias Orihime, por todo de verdad – y sin poder evitarlo lloro abrazando a su amiga, ella le había dado amor, no solo de amiga sino también de madre era un sentimiento que ella tenía a pesar de ser solo mayor por dos años ella en ocasiones de verdad se comportaba como una niña de 12 era tan loca, como la extrañaría – me iré mañana –

Mañana?... pero no es necesario que te vayas tan pronto de verdad espera unas semanas más por lo menos hasta que el peligro de aborto pase – le rogo su amiga

No el peligro a la perdida se empeorara si no pongo distancia entre mi hijo y Byakuya o cualquiera de este lugar, la sola idea de encontrármelo en la calle o que me encuentre aquí y me aterra que hace que no tenga la calma que me pide la doctora –

Tienes razón – acepto, tristemente si ella no conseguía tener calma si ahijado podría no nacer y ella quería conocerlo

Alistaron las pocas pertenencias que había traído y adquirido, había entrado ya al tercer mes de gestación y en este tiempo y a media jornada había trabajado aun que su amiga no quisiera, pero Rukia sabia bien que no podía ser un estorbo en esa casa y había querido aportar con algo, la primera vez su hermano se negó a aceptar nada pero luego entendió como se sentía y solo le pedía para comprar el pan y azúcar, lo demás era destinado para ´´el fondo bebe´´ que era un frasco grande de vidrio y todos al finalizar cada día metían en ese frasco lo que podían, monedas, billetes y en ocasiones una hoja de papel con buenos deseos, para su sorpresa en esa familia el bebe ya era alguien y le hablaban como si lo tuviesen en frente. Apenas con una bolsa de viaje y un morral obsequio de Orihime Rukia partió para donde Kukaku Inoue.

Llego cansada y con dolores, Kukaku era una mujer que rondaba entre los 30 y pocos años, de piel blanca y cabellera oscura larga, con un carácter tan fuerte que en ocasiones asustaba pero con ella era muy buena, se sentía muy confortada al ir al control médico con ella sentía como si su madre la acompañase, con calma y prudencia ayudo en el negocio de su anfitriona que se dedicaba a la compra venta y elaboración de fuegos artificiales, la calidad y seguridad de sus productos le habían hecho una fama buena y ahora distribuía a diferentes lugares del país, así como una gran negociante era una pésima cocinera y tenía a su servicio a dos hermanos que eran chefs y Rukia nunca entendió el por qué se quedaban en ese pueblo, de ellos aprendió a cocinar y lo hacía muy bien, aprendió a costurar, a fabricar juegos pirotécnicos e incluso manejo la contabilidad cuando su vientre de ocho meses le prohibía hacer esfuerzos

Debes de tener cuidado con no excederte – le hablo el Dr. Ganyu hermano de Kukaku – si haces esfuerzo puedes perder al bebe, recuerda que tu cuerpo no está desarrollado aun para tener a un bebe dentro por eso debes de ir con cuidado, nada de esfuerzo físico, nada de estrés y come saludable – esas era las palabras con las que terminaba cada sesión de control, pero sonriéndole ampliamente

El dolor era atroz, sentía su cuerpo partirse desde el centro de sus piernas, era como desgarrarse por dentro, luego del dolor le siguió un liquido espeso y tibio caer por sus piernas y el miedo la inundo, si estaba por tener un aborto?, y todo por no descansar como le había dicho el doctor.

Tía, tía…. – grito desesperada, vio como Kukaku corría desde su habitación y se asusto al verla ahí tirada en medio del pasillo

¿Qué pasa? –

Me dele, duele – sollozo, no paso mucho para que Kukaku se diera cuenta del charco en el que estaba, llamo rápidamente a la ambulancia entre medio del dolor, el llanto y la desesperación llego al hospital directo a la sala de parto.

El tiempo transcurrió y solo Kukaku Inoue y sus dos trabajadores esperaban algún resultado, ya les habían informado que estaba en riesgo la salud de ambos, por el exceso de pérdida de sangre, el bebe después de unos minutos de angustia dio su llanto esperado y fue en ese momento que Rukia había caído desmayada. Ahora esperaban a que pase la noche estable, si pasaba mañana estaría ya fuera de riesgo, los rezos silenciosos de las personas del hospital y desde Karakura llegaron a los cielos y a la mañana siguiente la recién estrenada madre entre abrió sus ojos y pregunto por su bebe.

Esta muy bien y se recuero antes que usted – le aseguro la enfermera una joven mujer muy amable que no podía tener hijos de ahí que había tenido mucho afecto por ella

Quiero verlo por favor – pidió débilmente

Lo veras, pero antes debemos de asearte y tienes que comer algo luego darás pecho al bebe – aun a su pesar obedeció las indicaciones una vez limpia y comida recién fueron a traer a su bebe

Se abrió la puerta de la sala y la enfermera llevaba al pequeño bulto blanco entre sus brazos con calma y gentileza le puso a su bebe entre sus brazos, todo dolor, toda tristeza, toda soledad desapareció en ese instante, al tenerle ahí entre sus brazos le dio la seguridad de haber hecho lo correcto, al fin después de ocho largos meses de espera podía ver y conocer a su hijo

Es un niño – le dijo Kukaku sonriendo al verla, se reflejaba a ella misma en ese momento

Souta…. Bien venido – le susurro, no había pensado mucho en el nombre en su etapa de embarazo, y se había negado a saber el sexo y ahí justo entre sus brazos le vino el nombre a sus labios – Souta kun…. Eres mi vida, nunca lo olvides… -

/ I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R I&amp;R/

Espero sus comentarios

By: Gaiaspink


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy viva… aunque no lo crean ejejej, no me queda más que pedir perdón por mi demora de años en actualizar mis fics T_T**

**Así mismo les indico que en la parte final hago tres preguntas que me gustaría respondan onegai.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

yocel: no dejare a tu bebe en el aire tratare de actualizar los fics lo más pronto que me dé la inspiración

Rocio751: daré mi mejor esfuerzo para terminarlos, no me queda más que rogar a las musas que regrese mi vena escritora ejeje..

Nozomi-chan: ejeje esa fue la primera impresión que tuve de Byakuya al ver la serie ejejej así que me aproveche de ella… ooohhh tranquila pagara ese daño.

Vitoria: aaahhh lo veras espero hacerlo entretenido y que siga siendo de su gusto

Liz: siii rukia luchara siempre, amo ese coraje que tiene Rukia.

mitsuki kuromo: Byakuya malo- hasta a mí me dolió ponerlo así, pero necesitaba mi malo y el está que ni mandado a hacer ajajaj, espero que este capítulo te de alguna pauta de las cosas y si no… habrá continuación eso seguro…

kaoru240: kyaa… que pasara cuando Ichigo lo sepa? Falta poco para que se entere…. Hay que ver como lo tomara… sígueme hasta el final porfi..

anikar: antes de matarlo propongo una tortura lenta para que sepa el dolor que sentimos T_T me alegra que te animase del final de Naruto aunque con el final que hemos tenido con Bleach la escasa inspiración estaba por fenecer TT_TT, pero aún estoy animada con la idea de matar a Tite-baka

y uno especial a: **Guest:** Nena gracias por los review dejados... fueron los que me dieron inspiración en el capítulo y me esforcé por ponerlo lo más pronto gracias por seguirme aun, un beso (me mato lo de vuelve… ^_^)

**ACLARACIONES**

Los personajes de Bleach NO me pertenecen son de propiedad de TITE KUBO (por que si fuera mío no hubiese tenido ese apestoso final -.- ), solo la historia ha sido elaborada en mi cabeza loca. Como siempre esto no tiene fines de lucro, es solo para el ´´sano entretenimiento`` de los fans del ichiruki y una manera de apalear el dolor de la decepción.

Ahora si Dosou…

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Souta…. Bien venido – le susurro, no había pensado mucho en el nombre en su etapa de embarazo, y se había negado a saber el sexo y ahí justo entre sus brazos le vino el nombre a sus labios – Souta kun…. Eres mi vida, nunca lo olvides… -

/*************/

Su bebe era tan chiquito que le daba terror lastimarlo de algún modo, y si lo lastimaba al cambiarle la ropa? O se le resbalaba al bañarlo?... miedos de ese tipo llenaban su vida con tanta frecuencia que creía volverse loca, pero sabía bien que ningún miedo aria que causase a su hijo daño si ella podía evitarlo y gracias a los dioses su hijo había nacido bien en contra de todos los pronósticos el momento en que supo que el existiría había sentido que navegaba en un mar embravecido que la arrastraba a su antojo sin un lugar donde parar, pero ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos todo ese sentimiento había desaparecido como si el fuese el ancla para mantenerla firme, como habría podido nunca imaginar que ese pedacito suyo seria el proveedor de tanta fuerza? que sentía que podría derribar el mundo si así lograse evitar que sufriera cualquier tipo de dolor.

Los días pasaron dejándole ser madre cada día, los meses transcurrieron entre sentimientos de orgullo y miedo pero sobre todo con recuerdos de momentos con su hijo, se había prometido a ella misma que sería una madre ejemplar, le daría a su hijo tiempo de calidad y le daría todo en cuanto necesitase, el esmero con el que cuidaba a su hijo sin duda era ejemplar, todo signo de niñez había desaparecido de su vida y se convertía en una mujer fuerte capaz de cargar cosas pesadas y cuidar del bebe, solo en una ocasión había tenido la experiencia más amarga que nunca se le olvidaría pues el recuerdo aun se le llenaba la boca como beneno. Así entre azúcar y sal llego el año de su hijo, cumplía un año de nacido y su sol estaba grande con dos dientes salidos y ojos castaños que brillaban como estrellas.

En este año había seguido trabajando con Ikakku y viviendo también con ella y aunque se había empeñado en cubrir alguno de los gasto solo sabia servido para recibir la reprimenda del siglo por lo que, por la salud de sus oídos no volvió a tocar el tema y así decidió ahorrar, no gastaba nada más que para lo necesario, pañales del bebe que los utilizaba mas para ir a la calle o estar en la tienda, los fines de semana en casa usaba paños de algodón que los lavaba rápidamente, la leche suplementaria del bebe era proporcionada una parte de la ayuda de Genji quien se había auto nombrado ´´el tío consentidor`` de su hijo y algunas que ella compraba pero siempre lo había mantenido con la leche materna ´´como las madres de antes`` había gruñido Ikakku, en cuanto a gastos personales no los hacía, su ropa era escasa y siempre comprada en descuentos, las escasas cosas que poseía trataba de darles el mayor uso posible y solo las desechaba cuando ya no había forma de arreglarla. Pero ese día, ese día se permitiría darse un gusto, le había dado el día libre para que pase con su hijo y los dos festejarían el año de su bebe.

Con un conjunto de león que se lo había comprado como capricho en cuanto vio ya que se parecía mucho a su peluche Kon su hijo era lo más tierno que nunca había visto y eso que lo veía siempre. Ella también se puso la ropa más bonita que tenia, un vestido color violeta con sublimados en blanco en el final del vestido que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla y unas zapatillas planas y cómodas, el conjunto en si era un regalo de los hermanos por su quinceavo cumpleaños.

Con su cochecito en mano salió al parque donde jugó con su hijo, comieron helado y algodón caminaron lentamente ya que apenas empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos y ella estimulaba su aprendizaje, el día hubiese sido perfecto si no hubiese visto a su peor pesadilla a unos metro de ella.

En la acera del frente saliendo de la iglesia donde había bautizado a su hijo estaba Byakuya Kuchiki su hermano, no… mejor su demonio personal. Al parecer su cuerpo había perdido la capacidad de movimiento pues se había quedado ahí como petrificada con su hijo en mano mirando la bizarra imagen del epitome de familia feliz, Byakuya sostenía en sus brazos a un niño de apenas unos meses menos que su hijo a su lado sonriendo enamorada estaba su esposa Hisana y los ojos de él destellaba el amor a los que tenía en brazos. Una punzada de celos y rabia inundo su ser, el disfrutaba de una vida feliz con su hijo mientras que ella había tenido que salir huyendo por proteger al suyo y quiso llorar de rabia pero el pánico se apodero de ella cuando sus ojos chocaron mirándose directo después de un año y mas sin contacto, en ese segundo su cuerpo reacciono a la estimulación de su instinto que le ordenaba huir de su depredador, vio como él hacia el intento de cruzar y vendito sean los semáforos que se pusieron en funcionamiento que le dieron tiempo para escapar del lugar, agarrando un taxi se fue a la casa donde vivía, con el pánico recordándole que si dejaba que la encuentre le quitaría a su bebe.

Al llegar tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse tranquila pues su hijo percibía si algo la alteraba y él lo demostraba llorando incesantemente y eso la desesperaba no por impaciencia si no por desesperación de no poder quitar su dolor, sonrió lo mejor que pudo calmándose recordando que no la había seguido por poco. En la mesa del comedor estaba ya puesta el pastel que en la mañana hubiese preparado, tazas de leche con chocolate servida, toda la sala decorada con globos y serpentina multicolor, en las sillas ya ocupaban sus lugares Ikakku, Ganju, Orihime e Ishida cada uno con un sombrerito tongo en su cabeza, cantaron el cumpleaños feliz, bailaron, y dieron regalos al bebe, risas y risas se compartieron, sacaron muchas fotos pero había dos de ellas que más le había gustado, estaba solo ella y su hijo mirando sonriendo a la cámara con los ojos por primera vez brillando de felicidad y el segundo casi en la misma posición solo que en esta su hijo se había girado para besarle la mejilla y en apenas un suspiro ese día casi maravilloso termino, al día siguiente ya planeaba su partida y dos días después dejaron su casi tranquila vida en esa pequeña ciudad para comenzar otra en Tokio y de nuevo desde cero, en el tren no pudo evitar llorar y solo el estar en un lugar público le había impedido llorar desconsolada y a gritos, otra vez era presa de la desesperación.

Toda esa tarde se había dedicado a buscar a su hermana, era ella sin duda y aunque tuviese su cabello corto era imposible no reconocerla, Byakuya Kuchiki toda es tarde también había maldecido más veces de las que nunca lo había hecho, y la imagen de su hermana para frente a él con piel más pálida que nunca, su cuerpo tenso y sobre todo la fuerza con la que había abrazado a su hijo y el resentimiento en sus ojos se habían gravado con fuego en su mente y a solo dos andenes mas allá retornaba a Karakura con la desolación de no haber podido hablar con ella. Casi tres meses después los agentes que había contratado le habían confirmado que hasta dos días después de que la viese por casualidad había vivido en ese pueblo al cuidado de la tía de su mejor amiga y que había tenido a un bebe que aunque los dos hubiesen estado en peligro ahora era fuerte y sano bautizado en la iglesia del pueblo y registrado como Souta Kuchiki. Pero que se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno. Fue a encontrarse con su amiga a su casa y exigirle que le diga dónde estaba, pero no había servido más para que ella le gritase que no sabía dónde estaba y que de nuevo le había quitado un hogar dejándola sola otra vez y muy a su pesar esas palabras dolían hasta el tormento mismo, solo su esposa y su propio hijo le daban consuelo y fuerza pero la culpa que lo seguía como sombra día y noche recordándole como se había comportado con su hermana y no fue hasta que la vio a su esposa embarazada que se arrepintió de su trato.

Desesperación… ese era el sentimiento que la acompañaba día y noche ahora, en su pequeño departamento que vivía apenas pudiendo pagar la renta y la alimentación y los ahorros se iban mas y mas rápido, no hallaba trabajo por ser menor de edad y no estar preparada para nada, y lo poco que conseguía como pago por ayudar a pelar patatas y cebolla en el restaurant debajo de su casa se iba en la leche y pañales de su hijo, habían días en los que no comía para que su hijo si lo hiciese y otros ni el podía hacerlo y se conformaba con la leche fría que le daba pues le habían cortado el servicio de gas y al paso que iba pronto le cortarían la luz y el agua. En las noches mientras su bebe dormía las lagrimas corrían libres y silenciosas y a la mañana siguiente su bebe habría sus ojos para ver una sonrisa en sus labios y solo por el sonreía. Estaba en su cuarto mes en Tokio y cada día la desesperación aumentaba, el primer día del quinto mes y gracias a que la dueña del restaurant le prestase su horno y con el poco dinero que tenia hizo dos pasteles para venderlos, ese día había regresado con uno entero y apenas había vendido el otro y nuevamente gracias a la pena de la mujer mayor del restaurant se había deshecho de ese otro. ¿Qué aria, como conseguiría salir adelante?, había rogado, suplicado, implorado la ayuda divina y al parecer esa ayuda llegaba a escasos trozos que eran mas compasión que sentían la gente por ella y su bebe. Pero gracias a la misma mujer que la había felicitado por lo rico que era su pastel había vuelto a hacerlas esta vez ofreciéndolo en los semáforos, la desesperación te lleva a hacer cosas insospechadas, luego en el mismo restaurant le habían dado trabajo pero solamente de horas y en la noche donde más se llenaba la gente y lo que sobraba de su pastel la mujer los compraba ya sea para sus empleados o para darlo como postre si llegase a faltar los que ella pedía. En las horas que ella vendía en la calle su bebe estaba en una guardería del estado ya que una privada ella no podía darse el lujo de pagar, y en las noches lo dejaba en una caja que habían acomodado a un extremo de la cocina como si fuese una pequeña jaula con sus juguetes y le dolía dejar que llore por largo tiempo ya que ella estaba atendiendo a la gente, habían sido sin duda ya los meses más duros.

Pero no todo terminaba ahí ahora se encontraba estada en el banquillo de espera de la sala de emergencia sintiendo que vomitaría o esa era la sensación que tenia, de sus ojos sus acostumbradas silenciosas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla, con sus manos cubriéndole la cara y la cabeza se encogía en ese vaquillo esperando que le digieran algo de su bebe.

Era considerado uno de los mejores doctores pediatras y ahora se había mudado con su esposa a vivir en Tokio para trabajar en ese hospital, amaba a los niños y poder curarlos le llenaba de alegría.

Uryu Ishida terminaba de ponerse su bata blanca y colgarse el estetoscopio cuando una enfermera le informaba para el cambio de turno y de lista de internos un nombre leído le removió todo ´´ Souta Kuchiki… dos años de edad… infección respiratoria aguda…``, la enfermera al ver que leía la plantilla del niño rápidamente dio informe de la salud delicada

\- Quien lo trajo… - pregunto con un nudo en su estomago

\- Su madre… es una chica muy joven y… -

\- Donde esta – pregunto rápidamente cortando a la enfermera

\- Está en la sala de espera para que se le un informe pero aun… -

\- Enfermera por favor llame a mi esposa y dígale que venga que Rukia la necesita – y sin mas camino en dirección a emergencias

Y la vio hecha un bulto pequeño abrazándose la cabeza y meciéndose lentamente y por primera vez Ishida odio a su amigo, se veía tan pequeña y desvalida que se le partió el corazón y deseo con fuerza casi sádica que Ichigo estuviese ahí para molerlo a golpes.

\- Rukia… - la llamo con voz firme

Escucho su nombre y rápidamente se puso en pie y miro al hombre que la había llamado y no supo porque pero de repente se sintió como si fuese una mujer de mil años y con cien kilos demás pues como empujada cayó al piso mirando al hombre frente a ella

\- Uryu… - lo llamo y el rápidamente la sostuvo y la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo, lo miro y esta vez lloro sin consuelo – mi bebe… mi hijo… - gimió y sintió después de mucho una mano amiga consolándola

\- Tranquila Rukia… déjame ver como esta y te daré un informe detallado – le hablo pero aun sentía que le dolía el corazón al verla así – no te preocupes yo cuidare de él personalmente – y así fue a ver como estaba, la fiebre había disminuido razonablemente y la infección parecía ceder ante los antibióticos y con la certeza de que se recuperaría fue a informar y consolar a la desconsolada madre

Para su suerte su esposa había llegado como rayo y cuando salió de su revisión ya la tenía entre sus brazos consolando el llanto incontrolable de la madre

\- Rukia cálmate – repitió y posos su mano en su hombro – Souta chan está recuperándose, la fiebre esta cediendo igual que la infección seguro para mañana ya lo tendrás dándote la lata – aseguro y vio como su cuerpo se relajaba y sus ojos inmediatamente dejaron de llorar

\- Puedo verlo… - pregunto entre asustada y esperanzada

\- Claro yo te llevo –

Entro a la sala y vio a bebe conectado a suero, aparato respiratorio y a otras maquinas, se contuvo de llorar, se acerco a su cama y acaricio sus cabellos, ese acto sirvió para que abriera sus ojos que le miraban acuosos quiso hablar pero no se escuchaba nada

\- Souta chan… hola – le saludo sonriéndole – no hables boo, te molestan? – pregunto y vio como asentía con un leve moviente de cabeza – debes de seguir usándolo por hoy, mañana si te repones te quitaran muchos de estos – le dijo mientras señalaba los equipos - eres fuerte mi bebe - hablo mientras acariciaba su pequeña manito.

Para que se duerma empezó a tararear una canción que le gustaba mucho y lo relajaba, estuvo con el aferrada a su mano y su cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama pero una enfermera le indico que se retire y aun a pesar que le gustase quedarse decidió ir a hablar con Ishida a quien lo encontró en su oficina junto a Orihime. Luego de convencerle que no había manera que lo dejase solo en el hospital le otorgo el permiso para que se quede en la sala de su hijo pero con la condición que vayan a comer algo.

En la cafetería del hospital la presionaron para que les cuente todo de cómo le iba desde que dejase a su tía. Y al final vencida y cansada de luchar en silencio les conto todo, como había visto a su hermano y había terminado huyendo que había sido su intención el ir donde ellos a Karakura pero también sabia que la podrían encontrar por lo que en el último momento compro el pasaje a Tokio, también les conto como vivía y mientras relataba todas las cosas que hacía, Orihime lloraba desconsolada y su esposo apretaba sus manos en puños con el deseo de moler a golpes a su ex amigo. Al ver el llanto de su amiga ella también empezó a llorar y después de tanto sintió lo bien que se sentía ser escuchada y consolada por una mano amiga que no le juzgaba ni le tenía lastima y mucho menos la utilizaba como ejemplo de lo que será tu vida si no "te la arruinas".

\- cálmate Rukia - repitió Ishida por encima vez con ella - te apoyaremos - le aseguro dándole un fuerte apretón de manos

Se disculpo y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la barra de atención hablo con uno de los encargados y espero unos minutos después salió un hombre alto de piel canela y profundos ojos negros y de buena presencia, hablaron por unos minutos y ambos hombres se acercaron a la mesa y fueron presentados

\- Samuel... déjame presentarte a Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia el es el encargado de esta cafetería y tu nuevo jefe -

Rápidamente le conto que había hablado con su amigo para que le de trabajo y contaba con la ventaja de que había una guardería. El sentimiento de gratitud fue tan poderoso que lloro de nuevo pero por primera vez desde que tuviese a su hijo en brazos al nacer sintió una alegría que la lleno por completo. Su trabajo seria en el día y parte de la tarde, tendría un sueldo muy bueno en comparación a los ingresos que tenía hasta el momento pero sobre todo contaría con el seguro médico para ella y su bebe. La tarde del siguiente día su hijo fue dado de alta y Uryu Ishida quien era el padrino del niño se había hecho cargo personalmente de su tratamiento y aunque en ese día de enfermo había perdido peso la sonrisa luminosa de su hijo volvió a dibujarse en sus labios.

Sentado en su silla de cuero Ichigo Kurosaki miraba distraído desde la ventana de su oficina ubicada en el último piso de su empresa, había sido un ejemplo de alumno y egresado de la universidad con honores y en el menor tiempo del establecido. Desde estudiante había trabajado y ahorrado todo lo que ganaba, no comía ni gastaba más de lo necesario había limitado sus salida a fiestas con amigos lo más posible y esforzado como solo un empresario de cuna era capaz de hacerlo para crear su empresa ahora después de cinco años, seis meses y tres días de que fuese literalmente desterrado de su ciudad natal era uno de los empresarios más exitosos de Londres y uno de los hombres solteros más deseados según una revista. Con sus veinte siete años era un gran empresario y un ingreso anual que para muchos era la locura y también era un hombre guapo con sus un metro ochenta y más un cuerpo bien armado de ojos dorados como la miel misma, labios apetecibles que invitaban a ser besados y sobre todo el historial de ser el mejor amante que pudiese conocer cualquier mujer, y todas se sentían dolidas al saber que lo único que podrían tener con el seria una relación de una noche ya era ganancia si se repetía una segunda y era el paraíso llegar a una tercera vez pero de ahí no había mas se rumoreaba que había sido engañado y dolido por la traición no dejaba que nadie se acerque a su corazón. Sonrió divertido al recordar el artículo que había leído de él, traicionado… nada más lejos de la verdad pues su corazón pertenecía solo a esa seguro ahora mujer que había dejado para que crezca lejos de su amor. Pero estaba a nada de regresar a su ciudad por ella, todos estos años se había negado a pensar que ella hubiese encontrado a otro hombre y que lo esperaba según la promesa que se habían hecho mientras se entregaban en esa única noche. Podría regresar a ofrecerle su amor y una estabilidad económica, ya que tanto trabajo había sido para tener una posición y nunca más le mirasen por sobre el hombro ni el hermano de ella quien se había reído de su amor y ni su padre que siempre le había dicho que no tenía dinero para ofrecerle nada a ella.

Como claro recuerdo de quien era el padre, Souta mostraba la sonrisa más grande siempre que veía a su madre aproximarse, le sonreía contento al verla y al igual que su hijo sus ojos y sonrisa de ella resplandecía al verle, había pasado tanto tiempo de que la desesperación se alejase de ella, al año de ella ingresar a trabajar al lugar el anterior encargado había tenido que regresar a su país de origen por salud de su madre y en un acuerdo amistoso le había cedido la regencia del restaurant ahora ella era encargada y había tomado por habito dar trabajo a mujeres que estaban en la situación de ella en ese entonces, ganaba lo suficiente y aun vivía en el mismo piso de cuando llego solo que había modificado y al fin tenia cosas de ella como sillones comedor y tv lo que no había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo, solo esperaba dentro de un año más poder comprarse su propio departamento. Y más aun mas ayudada y animada por sus amigos había logrado terminar sus estudios e ingresado a la universidad le faltaba aun dos años más para poder terminar su carrera pero lo conseguiría eso lo sabía ya que su niño era su fuerza para seguir adelante y seguir luchando.

Su hijo era muy inteligente ya había comenzado la escuela inicial y se podía dar el gusto de recogerlo ella al salir del colegio, en la tarde en un rincón armado para el principalmente elaboraba sus deberes con la ayuda de ella, había días en los que su madrina enamorada se él lo recogía y se llevaba a su casa donde hacia su tarea y salían caminando hasta el hospital para regresarle con su mama y en el camino siempre llegaba con un nuevo regalo o golosina ya Rukia había dejado de reclamar a su amiga que no le comprase cosas pero entendió que en un modo Inoue había adoptado a su bebe como el suyo también ya que hasta ahora no podía tener hijos y tenía la seguridad que si algún día ella legase a faltarle a su hijo su madrina cuidaría de él como suyo.

\- Rukia ya te vas? - escucho una voz ya conocida el Dr. Renji Abarai se había convertido en su amigo, desde que le conoció la trato bien y nunca hizo pregunta alguna del origen de su hijo y no la juzgaba al contrario le ayudaba con su hijo y jugaba con él.

Se sintió un poco incomoda había estado evitándolo casi por una semana después de que él se le hubiese declarado y pedirle ser novios, pero lo había rechazado de manera cortes pero estar cerca ya era incomodo. El rechazo que le dio le había valido una gran regañina de Inoue que le reto diciendo que desde que se entero que sería madre se había olvidado de ser mujer y que solo era madre. Hasta cierto punto tenía mucha razón. La primera y única vez que había estado con un hombre era con Ichigo y nadie más, desde ese momento no había dejado que ningún hombre se le acercase de ese modo ni de ningún otro, solo había dos excepciones que era Uryu y Renji pero él lo había arruinado diciendo que la quería y desde el día que se había tocado el tema con su amiga no había hecho más que pensar en eso y verse y sentirse un poco mas mujer, se imagino como seria estar al lado de un hombre y aunque le puso el mejor esfuerzo no le atrajo la idea, luego recordaba como había sido entregarse a Ichigo y cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía, era como si su piel tuviese recuerdos propios y se le erizaba al recordarlo cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto y le daba otra razón mas para odiar a Ichigo pues al parecer le había arruinado para otro hombre.

\- si... Inoue y Souta me están esperando en el consultorio de Ishida - le respondió tratando de actuar con normalidad.

\- perfecto... te acompaño, después podemos pasar por un chocolate caliente, ya ves que le encanta a Souta - dijo alegre pero vio su cara y no pudo evitar sonreírle - tranquila no paso nada olvida lo que te dije - le sonrió y camino junto a ella pada ir por Souta - creo que tu corazón aun no deja ir al padre de Souta chan y no quiero presionarte seguiré esperando paciente - y sin decir más cambio de conversación

Llegaron a la recepción y vieron a Ishida parado junto a un hombre que se inclinaba a su hijo Orihime estaba parada junto al niño sosteniéndole de su mano. Cuando su hijo la vio sonrió ampliamente e ignorando al hombre corrió esquivándolo mientras gritaba.

\- mama... - grito el pequeño niño de ya cinco años mientras estiraba sus pequeñas manos y una vez estuvo en sus brazos se colgó a su cuello para darle una lluvia de besos - mama mira lo que me regalo mi madrina - le hablo contento mientras le mostraba un diminuto juguete de pokemon - me a prometido que coleccionaremos todos el es Snorlack -

\- cariño me alegro - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla y recién levanto los ojos y se encontró con los ojos miel del hombre que le había partido el corazón

Miro a sus amigos que solo menearon la cabeza y regreso a sus ojos y sintió que todo lo que había hecho desaparecía en el segundo

\- hey… y no hay saludo para mí? - pregunto la voz de Renji a su lado lo que la saco de su estupor

La sonrisa de su hijo volvió a brillar en su boca y se lanzo a su cuello para abrazarlo - claro que si - le dijo riendo - me compraras otro pokemon? - pregunto esperanzado

\- si mama no se opone, claro que si mequetrefe - le respondió a su hijo - llevamos las chaquetas y gorras iguales creo q hoy si combinamos - le dijo al niño mientras le tapaba con el gorro sus ojos – he invitado a mama a ir a tomar chocolate caliente quieres? –

\- vámonos... - murmuro suave y Renji la cogió del brazo haciendo que se apoye en el

\- con malvaviscos?... - escucho que preguntaba su hijo pero todo era como un ruido lejano ya que el mayor ruido era el de su corazón que latía desbocado amenazado con salirse de su sitio. Dejo el hospital con solo una inclinación de cabeza y dejo que su amigo la guiara ya que dentro de ella todo era un caos de emociones que iban de la alegría al odio por igual.

Su corazón se paro en cuanto reconoció los ojos de galaxia que solo ella poseía no supo que decir o como saludar y fue peor cuando vio al hombre a su lado irse con ella sosteniéndola.

Ella tenía ya una familia… y lo único que deseaba era gritar y llorar por el dolor que sentía, era como si lo desgarraran desde dentro.

/ I&amp;R / I&amp;R / I&amp;R /

Domo Arigatou gosaimazu por leer, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Sé que es siglos que no escribo y con el final le dio a Bleach Tite Kubo la inspiración al parecer no quiere retornar de lleno, hay unas preguntas que quiero hacer

1\. AUN QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE CON LAS HISTORIAS ICHIRUKIS? Es que yo aun no me decido y prefiero que ustedes como lectoras tomen la decisión adecuada, he estado entre la disyuntiva de continuarlos y tratar de darles final decente o borrarlas por completo.

2\. he pensado e crear una página en facebook para quien quiera entrar en contacto conmigo y maldecirme más directamente por mi tardanza :P o compatir algún comentario tal vez pueda subir tal vez alguna canción que me ayudo a inspirarme el capitulo o el fic, alguna foto editada o la ropa que trato de describir. Si quieren el grupo pongan SI o NO ^.^

3\. si su boto fue SI… tienen alguna sugerencia para el nombre del grupo a crear?

Una vez vea la mayoría de votos y si hay pagina les subiré el nombre en el siguiente cap que ya esta en proceso con unas tres paginas mas o menos

Ahora si me despido Ja ne

Atte. Gaiaspink


End file.
